


Redamancy

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Conversations, Established Relationship, Extreme Deadlines Treat, Fluff, Jewelry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Protection Magic, Romantic Fluff, Talking to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Of everything written in his Grimoire, the one thing Aleister could not find a passage for involved the procurement of 'fashionable' amulets, suitable for protection charms.He'll figure it out- just might take some patience.Nothing is easy when one dates Dream.





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



> _Redamancy- The act of loving the one who loves you- A Love Returned in Full_

Of everything written in his Grimoire, the one thing Aleister could not find a passage for involved the procurement of 'fashionable' amulets, suitable for protection charms. 

_The Dream does not care for that particular shade of blue._

_Do you honestly expect The Dream to carry a rock everywhere?_

_What even makes you think The Dream needs a protection charm?_

Aleister _tried_ explaining why he found it crucial. He didn't strongly ask-slash-implied require _anything_ else of the person he dated. There were any number of entities that would go after those he cared for. That number did _not_ include his human enemies. 

In his world, protection charms were seen as a necessity, not a luxury.

Life with Velveteen Dream always proved interesting. He found himself invincible. He rushed headfirst into life, and expected his partner to do the same. 

Conversely, Aleister considered himself a homebody. He found himself happiest when home, reading with his cats by his side. A bar tended to be the last place he wanted to be. He didn't like the noise of the smoke. He tolerated them, only because Dream enjoyed them. 

These two men were so dissimilar that it never should have worked out between them. Yet, somehow it did so Aleister just never questioned it. 

Totty pawed at his arm, eager for attention. Aleister absent-mindedly scratched at the cat's head with one hand while he scrolled through the website with the other. He needed something special enough that even Dream couldn't refuse. 

"Totty, this should _not_ be this difficult." Aleister stared at the cat. "I want to protect him but he makes it so difficult." The cat meowed at him. Aleister took this to mean Totty agreed. 

A thought began to form in the back of his head. It started small, just a niggling but one that grew gradually larger and larger. There was _one_ thing he could try. 

He and Dream were in no way serious but then again, they also weren't casual. They just _were_. 

A gift like this would almost certainly guarantee he would wear it. 

"You may think my rituals silly, _Patrick_." Aleister only used Dream's real name when he'd had enough. "Come Hell or High Water, you will allow me to protect you." 

When it came to this particular subject, Aleister knew he'd become stubborn and determined. It was a dangerous combination. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, an orange ball of fluff appeared out of nowhere. He laid across the keyboard and let out a soft, sleepy meow. 

"You agree too, Tubster?" Aleister quipped, scratching the cat behind the ears. 

He took the loud contented purrs as a yes.  
\---  
Aleister felt the ring box dig into his side. There just never seemed to be enough room in the pockets of skinny jeans. 

He knew there was still no guarantee that Dream would accept the gift. It all felt like a huge risk but he refused to quit. 

Dream _needed_ the protection. 

Maybe it wasn't so much that Dream needed the protection. Aleister knew it was so much more than that. He _needed_ to have the peace of mind that came with knowing he'd done everything he possibly could to protect his partner. 

"The Dream is impressed." Aleister heard his partner before he saw him. "Maybe I'll keep you around. Roses aren't usually your thing."

In an effort to sweeten the gift, Aleister had changed his usual flower delivery. Instead of the mix-match of random flowers Dream usually received, he got 2 dozen long-stemmed red roses. The roses were a significant upgrade, especially compared to the usual mix of _Purple Lilacs, Melianthus, Ranunculus and Rose of Sharon_. 

Aleister knew while Dream was (secretly) pleased by the flowers, he found it odd that he only received bouquets, burdened by names he could barely pronounce. 

Aleister did it for his own amusement. 

Finding himself fluent in the language of flowers, he purposely picked the most random plants with the messages he wanted. While they varied, each message involved love. The lilacs represented the first emotions of love while the Melianthus proclaimed _Love- Sweet and Secret_. Then, the Ranunculus told Dream point-blank _You are radiant._ Finally, the Rose of Sharon proved Aleister had been _consumed by love_. 

"I am quite glad. Do you prefer those?" He knew he asked a loaded question but he didn't care. He was curious for Dream's response. 

"I find roses _cliche_. Keep the Runanculas- I am consumed by love for them." Dream removed his sunglasses as he gave Aleister a knowing smirk. 

It would appear that Dream understood the language of flowers more than Aleister realized. The fact Dream butchered the pronunciations just made it more endearing. 

This delighted Aleister to no end. 

"I will let Freya know to switch back to your _usual_ delivery." Aleister patted the empty space next to him, inviting Dream to sit. 

"Where are the furballs?" Dream looked around cautiously as he sat. 

"They're about." 

As if on cue, Totty wandered out from under a chair and settled on Dream's lap. Reluctantly, Dream scratched the cat's head. "This furball will _never_ understand that I don't like him." As Tubby appeared to beg attention from Dream, Aleister used the distraction to get the box out. 

"Promise me we'll _never_ get a third." Dream kept one hand on each cat. "The Dream has many talents. Growing a third arm is _not_ one of them." 

" _We'll_." Aleister cocked his head as he contemplated Dream's choice of words. They were _far_ from serious and yet, here Dream was, discussing the possibility of a third pet. At this rate, Aleister would end up married to this odd man before he knew it. 

Aleister shooed Totty off Dream's lap in order to free a hand. Then, with the other hand, he snapped the box open. 

"Okay, I will rephrase." Dream cleared his throat. "Unless you can come up with a way for The Dream to grow a third arm, 2 cats are enough." He allowed Aleister to pick up one of his hands. 

Aleister quietly slipped the ring over Dream's first finger. The smooth circle of gold fit _perfectly_ , resting exactly where he wanted it to. 

"We are _not_ rushing to the altar. First, you'll want the cats in Tuxedos and then, I'll have to explain to my family that you're not insane, merely an animal lover. Second of all, I want a beach wedding _during the day_ and I'm pretty sure you only leave home under the cover of darkness." 

"Not an engagement ring. Merely a promise." Aleister smirked, running his fingers over the ring. " _A promise ring_." 

"A promise of what?" Dream examined the ring, looking from side to side. 

"It's my promise that I will always protect you." He reached over, cradling Dream's hand between his own. "You spoke ill of _every_ amulet I bought. This seemed like the best compromise." 

"The Dream does not necessarily believe in protection charms." Then, he leaned over, giving Aleister a coy smile. "Though I _adore_ gold." His gaze drifted towards the ceiling. "There is _one_ thing I adore more." He leaned closer to Aleister as he spoke. 

"That is?" Aleister leaned in as Dream brushed a gentle kiss against his lips. 

"You." Dream reached up, caressing Aleister's cheek. "I love you." He pulled back, giving his partner a cheshire cat grin. "The Dream thought you knew." 

"I love you too." Aleister spoke in a barely audible whisper. 

"Thank you for the ring." Dream stared at his hand, letting out a contented sigh. "I love it." 

Aleister sighed happily. He knew he should say _something_ but words didn't feel right for this. He hadn't expected Dream to come right out and admit he liked the ring. 

Instead, he leaned over, kissing the spot just below Dream's ear before moving his lips down his neck. Then, cradling his face between his palms, they met as Aleister gave him a warm, hungry kiss. 

He let his kisses say what words could not. 

-fin-


End file.
